Conventional multi-core processors include a singe component or chip, where multiple central processing units or cores are provided to read and execute program instructions. Typically, multi-core processors have cores that are the same in terms of processing power.
Currently, considering the energy efficiency demands of battery powered mobile devices, advances are being made with respect to providing multi-core chips that provide cores of different sizes. As a non-limiting example, the ARM CORTEX™-A7 processor provides both high performance as well as power savings, for example in terms of extended battery life. The aim is to connect the performance of a bigger core, for example the ARM CORTEX-A15 MPCORE™ processor with the energy efficiency of a littler core, for example the ARM CORTEX™-A7 processor. ARM CORTEX™-A7 MPCORE™ processor architecture and feature set is conserved with respect to that of the Cortex-A15 processor, with micro-architecture configured to provide energy efficiency by allowing the two processors to operate in tandem.